Conquering the World
by pinky366
Summary: What made Severus Snape so crazy about Lily Evans? The fact she was with his sworn enemy, James Potter. I suck at summaries. Oneshot. R/R!


"C'mon Lily… you can't honestly think that Toffee tastes better than Popcorn," James Potter teased his girlfriend Lily Evans. He flashed her a cocky smile and took her hand.

"I'm telling you, James, Toffee is much better than Popcorn," Lily retorted. They had just been in Honeydukes and were now sharing a box of Bertie-Botts-Every-Flavor-Jelly-Beans.

James stuck his tongue out at her and playfully pulled her in and tried to lick her cheek.

"Ewww, James! Stop!" Lily said, laughing. James settled for just pecking her on the cheek and went back to holding her hand.

"How's good old Snivellus these days, eh Lily?" James said.

Lily looked down at her feet and let go of James hand.

"Aw, Lil, I didn't mean-"It's Ok, I know what you meant. It's just… he called me a mudblood…"

"WHHHATTTTT?!" James cried. "That little-"

But he was cut-off by someone clearing their throat behind them.

There, they saw greasy-haired-black-eyed-sallow-faced Severus Snape.

"Well, Lily, I see you've found your new husband. Hope I get an invite to the wedding," he spat.

Before Lily could speak, James said, "Shut up before I make you, Snivellus."

Snape sneered and reached for his wand.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" James cried to minute Snape pulled out his wand.

Just then Sirius Black came strolling up to the three people. "Well, look now. Snivellus chasing after his long-lost-love, am I right?"

Snape looked bored. "Lily, I must tell you something. I love you and always have, and please forgive me for calling you a mudblood! It just slipped out! Now leave this loser behind and come with me, and we can conquer the world together!"

Snape seemed satisfied with his rant, and then held out his hand for Lily to take. Severus had been planning this, and this was the part where him and Lily skipped off together to get married and have 2 children, Andrew and Yaxlen.

But Lily looked at him, disgusted. Then, a sort of smirk spread over her face as she pressed her lips hard against James's. James's eyes widened in surprise, but soon he just closed them and went along with it. Sirius roared with laughter.

"Sorry Severus. You can conquer the world on your own time," Lily laughed.

Snape stood there, ready to cry. Lily Evans was the only person he would ever love, and she was with the person he hated most, James Potter.

Lily pulled away from James and laughed. James smirked at Severus and put his arm around Lily. "Guess I won again Snivellus." Sirius nodded in agreement. "Time to go back to your potion book, loser."

Snape ran away, he didn't want James, Sirius, and Lily to see him cry.

A group of girls were huddled near the fence around the Shrieking Shack. One with curly brown hair turned around and looked at him. "Oh look, its Snivellus crying again. Maybe he found out he's a muggle-born! Now he might feel a tad _sorry _about calling poor Lily Evans a mudblood."

Snape whipped around and cried," YOU DON'T THINK I'M SORRY?! I JUST PROBABLY LOST MY BEST FRIEND TO JAMES POTTER! I THINK I MIGHT BE JUST A TAD SORRY!"

The girl with brown hair sneered. "Touchy." And turned around to her friends who were now in hysterics.

"Evangelina, do you think Snivellus might have a wittle crush on Lily?" asked a girl with light brown hair, directing the question to the curly-haired girl.

Evangelina smiled. "I don't know, Matilda, maybe we should ask him," Evangelina turned to a girl with light-almost-blonde-hair, "May, can you ask Snivellus if he has a crush on Lily…" But Snape didn't hear the rest. He jumped the fence of the Shrieking Shack and ran into the Shack.

How he wished he hadn't.

There, sitting on the old dusty couch, was Lily and James practically _eating _each-others faces.

"Rude much, Snivvy?" he heard Lily giggle from her position on the couch.

And that was the last Severus Snape saw of Lily Evans.

----

**8 Years Later**

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife!" exclaimed the minister.

James leaned in and kissed Lily Evans, now Potter, upon her lips.

Severus Snape had not been invited to the wedding, yet he was there. He was sitting in a nearby table, crying his eyes out, looking at a picture of him and Lily from so very many years ago. They were looking into the camera, laughing with their arms on each others shoulders. Lily's red hair long and flowing, and her green eyes twinkling. Snape was so plain compared to her, with his black hair and black eyes. But their young faces shone while they were laughing. The only part that made this picture bad was James Potter and Sirius Black talking in the background, occasionally looking up and smirking at the two friends.


End file.
